This application is in response to the need to expedite and strengthen the pipeline of nurse researchers dedicated to using interdisciplinary approaches to solving complex clinical and basic research problems. This proposed Scholars Training for the Advancement of Research (STAR) program will support research training for two additional BSN-to-PhD students in our highly successful 21-year-old research training program. The aims of the STAR research training program are to: 1) recruit diverse and qualified trainees during the first year of their second-degree (accelerated) BSN program or upon entry into the BSN honors program; 2) provide a high quality training program with access to accomplished interdisciplinary mentors that can be completed in under four years; and 3) provide a research-intensive environment with an expanding portfolio of cutting-edge personalized health behavior research using behavioral and mixed methods. This program will prepare BSN- to-PhD students to conduct rigorous research that contributes to the knowledge base about health behaviors that promote maximal well-being, facilitate early detection of disorders to minimize their effects, and/or enhance quality of life in the context of chronic illness. To achieve this goal, we will support two (2) predoctoral trainees annually to receive interdisciplinary research training to prepare them to participate as members of interdisciplinary research teams and to effectively communicate orally and in writing to both scientific and lay communities. Indiana University faculty have well-established programs of research on personalized (tailored) interventions, mixed methods, and the use of advanced technologies to enhance translation. STAR trainees will be immersed in a program that actively engages them in translational research being conducted by nursing and interdisciplinary mentors who build on cutting-edge science. This interdisciplinary training will include exposure to development and testing of personalized (tailored) behavioral interventions particularly those enhanced by advanced technology, mixed methods, and the work of investigators in the Indiana Institute of Personalized Medicine. We will continue to focus on translational research by providing training on the phases of research (T1-T4), cost analyses, effectiveness trials, cost-effectiveness research, dissemination and implementation science, and translating effective interventions into practice and policy. STAR research training, based on individualized training plans, will include clinical research training at Indiana University Health, required Health Behavior Research Seminars and relevant courses, active involvement with interdisciplinary research teams, intensive mentoring by nursing and interdisciplinary mentors, workshops and consultation with distinguished visiting scientists, and a wide array of interdisciplinary conferences and workshops available in Centers within the school and across the university. STAR trainee outcomes include successful completion of the PhD, publications, presentations, and small grant funding. Trainee progress will be closely monitored and the program will be rigorously evaluated via multiple mechanisms.